Wild Royal Princesses
by The Goon
Summary: The three Nintendo Princesses celebrate Peach's anniversary as princess. But will they keep enough control for her to give her annual speech? Rated M just to be safe.


**Hey everybodt, it's me, The Goon. This fanfic took a while to write, but it was fun altogether. I got the idea for this oneshot based on this picture on deviantart:**

**.com/art/Sleepover-s-Over-133052921**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this fanfic.**

* * *

A royal, black limousine was driving through Toad Town on its way back to Peach Castle. Driving the limousine was Trust E. Toad, who was easily trusted with secrets, but often too curious for his own good. The passengers that Trust was driving were three royal princesses, Princess Daisy, Princess Rosalina, and the girl of the evening, Princess Peach. Tonight was a very special occasion.

"Congrats, girlfriend!" said Daisy.

"Tonight's the night!" exclaimed Rosalina, "The anniversary of your leadership over Mushroom Kingdom!"

"This is the perfect night to celebrate!" exclaimed Peach, holding up a bottle of Shroom Liquor.

Yes, they had done a _little _drinking on their night out, but they weren't completely drunk…yet. They planned to do much more of that once they returned to the castle.

"Princess," said Trust, referring to Peach, "I hate to bring this up, but don't forget you are to give a speech tomorrow about your status as princess."

"Oh, don't worry about that, Trust," said Princess Peach, "I am SO ready for that speech!"

"I sure hope you are, Princess," sighed Trust, unsure of whether or not to believe her.

"Speed this bad boy, Trust!" cheered Daisy, "We've got a LOT to do when we get back!"

Trust continued to drive the limousine through Toad Town, either amused or appalled by the princesses' behavior. Most of it was crude gestures at the other Toads. Many of the horny Toads did not recognize that it was three royal princesses in the limousine, but did not care to notice, because they were having too much fun being mooned by the bare asses of the three girls.

_This is only from a little drinking?_ wondered Trust to himself, _Good Lord, I do hope they don't have much more, else I'll have to resort to my backup plan for tomorrow's speech…Lord knows how fond the other guys are of that plan._

The limousine came around through the royal courtyard. The lights lit up along the road as the limousine stopped in front of the elegant red carpet. Trust parked the limousine then opened the door for the princesses. First, Daisy stepped out, then Peach, and finally Rosalina. Peach was a little tipsy, but got helped up the steps from Daisy and Rosalina.

"Trust, can you have Taste fetch us some sweets from the kitchen?" asked Daisy.

"Of course," said Trust.

Trust opened the elegant red doors for the Royal Princesses, and followed them inside. While the three princesses walked up more stairs to Peach's room, Trust entered the kitchen, where Taste E. Toad was already cooking up more food.

"What are you cooking?" asked Trust.

Taste turned around and smiled at Trust, then answered his question.

"I'm baking some cakes!" exclaimed Taste.

How did Trust not know? Every time Taste was making cake, she had that unique sparkle in her eyes…well, she always had them, but it was different when she made cake…or any other kind of sweets.

"We'll need some more cakes," said Trust, "I have a feeling these girls are going to get wilder as the night drags on."

"Doesn't Peach have her big annual speech tomorrow?" asked Taste, still concentrating on the cake.

"Yes, and that's exactly what concerns me," confessed Trust, "Some of the other Toads and myself were discussing what to do if Peach doesn't make it in time…the only backup plan that seemed to work was mine, but they're not too fond of it."

"What is it?" asked Taste.

"I'd rather not discuss it until if we actually need to use it," replied Trust, "Keep up the good work with those cakes, though!"

* * *

Upstairs in the top of the castle, the Royal Princesses had arrived in Peach's room. It could have been the fact that they had done a little drinking, but it was still warm in Peach's room.

"Is it just me or is it a little warm in here?" asked Rosalina.

"No, it's kinda warm," replied Daisy.

"I feel fine," said Peach, "And look what I've got!"

Peach went up to her wardrobe and opened it up. Only it wasn't filled with her clothes. Those were in her closet. Instead, she had her wardrobe filled with liquor.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Daisy, "How does Trust let you get away with that, you naughty little girl?"

"Trust doesn't even know it's in here," replied Peach, "We're not gonna let tomorrow's speech ruin our fun evening, right girls?"

"Right!" they both replied.

A calm bumping came from the window. Rosalina immediately recognized what it was, and went to open the window. As soon as she did, however, the cold, night breeze blew a Luma right into the room…and in between Rosalina's cleavage.

"Why, how did you find me?" asked Rosalina so innocently.

"Weh bee loogih eveh weh fah yoo," was all that was heard from the Luma.

"Oh, sorry!" said Rosalina, realizing why it sounded that way. She took the Luma out from her cleavage and allowed it to speak.

"We've been looking everywhere for you!" said the Luma.

"Why?" asked Rosalina.

"You forgot this!" said the Luma.

The other Lumas came flying up holding a board game. They placed it in the center of the floor and flew out. The one Luma who first arrived stayed behind just in case.

"I guess we'll have something to do now!" exclaimed Daisy.

The three girls grabbed a bottle of liquor from the wardrobe, leaving about 15 more in the wardrobe. The next few minutes involved heavy drinking, wild noises, and scattered game pieces. That was when a phone nearby started vibrating. Daisy picked it up and saw that she got a text from Luigi.

"What's he say?" asked Peach.

"He's wondering if I can go with him to dinner tomorrow night," replied Daisy.

Rosalina and Peach sighed in awe.

"Too bad Mario is always saving the world and rescuing me," said Peach, "We could have more time for dates!"

"Too bad I have no brave gentleman that would date me…" said Rosalina.

Rosalina turned her head to the side and suddenly had a sad look on her face. Her smile turned into a frown, and her happy, sparkly eyes turned depressed and watery.

"Cheer up, Rosalina!" said Peach, hugging Rosalina, "You're gorgeous! You just have to meet more guys!"

"Yeah, Rosalina," said Daisy, "I can hook you up! There's that Wario guy…"

"I said _gentleman_," replied Rosalina, "He's anything but!"

If Wario could appear in anyone's mind and speak his own mind, he would have popped into Rosalina's personal thought bubble and said something along the lines of, "You're kidding, right? I'm the perfect guy! I'm rich! I'm handsome! My balls have dropped! I've got muscles! What's not to like?" But of course, he didn't. The girls weren't drunk enough to be seeing those kind of things.

"You know, you were right, Rosalina," said Daisy, fanning herself, "It _is _getting kinda hot in here."

"Yeah, I'm tired of these dresses," said Peach.

The Luma was sitting on Peach's dresser right by her mirror, and it was shocked to be seeing what it was seeing. The Royal Princesses, the most popular girls in the entire kingdom, were stripping right in front of it! Like her dress, Peach's undergarments were bright pink. Daisy had a short, yellow shirt under, that didn't cover anything under her breasts, and her panties were black. Most shocking of all to the Luma was seeing Rosalina in green undergarments. The precious Rosalina was half-naked in front of its eyes!

"Hey, Peach, I need your opinion on something," said Daisy.

Daisy was over by the mirror where the Luma was sitting, and Peach followed her over there while Rosalina chugged down some more liquor.

"Last time I was on a date with Luigi, he said he was surprised he didn't eat as much as me," said Daisy, "I think he might have thought I was fat!"

"Oh, Daisy, I don't see how…" said Peach.

"Just look for a minute!" said Daisy, "When I do _this_, do I look fat?"

Daisy lifted her left leg and placed her foot on the top of the dresser. She was quite flexible, anyone could admit that. The Luma began to blush and sweat nervously as the warm, smooth skin of Daisy's thigh began to close in on him.

"No, Daisy, you don't look fat when you do that," replied Peach.

"Hey, Peach," asked Rosalina, "What's this?"

She took out a few pieces of paper held together by a gold ribbon.

"That's my speech for tomorrow," replied Peach.

"I went to get a snack but all I found inside was your speech," said Rosalina, holding up an empty Pringles box.

"Relax, I've got more!" said Peach.

Peach opened up her drawer and took out another container of Pringles.

"Lemme have some!" cried Rosalina.

"Hey, Peach," said Daisy, "Mind if I borrow one of your books stashed inside this secret box of yours in the closet?"

"Go ahead!" replied Peach.

Daisy reached in and grabbed a manga book about a small blonde alchemist and his brother, who was in a big suit of armor. She relaxed her back on Peach's bedside and then suddenly, the small radio on Peach's dresser was accidentally turned on, and a familiar theme about Peach's boyfriend Mario was playing.

"I LOVE this song!" cried Peach.

"Me too!" exclaimed Rosalina.

Setting aside the Pringles for a moment, Rosalina and Peach began to dance to the music. They were doing belly dances, hip dancing, even the occasional butt bump. Daisy still sat there reading.

"Come on, Daisy! Join the fun!" exclaimed Peach.

"Yeah, you can read that when you've done some dancing!" said Rosalina.

"If you insist!" said Daisy.

She put the book down for a moment and joined in on the dancing. As they kept dancing, they occasionally stepped on each other's feet. It had been warm enough before, but when the three girls were dancing so close to each other, it started getting hot. There was a small scent of sweaty skin in the room, but they didn't care. They were having a good time either way. After all, lap dances were always great with three people.

Once the song was over, Peach turned the radio off, and she fell flat on her back, along with Rosalina and Daisy. Daisy picked her book back up and was reading it again. Peach and Rosalina kept eating chips. All of them were still drinking liquor, as well as catching their breath from the dancing.

"You know what would be great?" Rosalina softly asked.

"What?" asked Peach and Daisy.

"If every night were like this," said Rosalina, "I had fun tonight."

"Yeah, so did I," said Daisy.

"Me too," said Peach.

The Luma, who had put a nightcap on, flew next to Rosalina. She gladly welcomed it next to her. None of them found it easy to keep their eyes open, and eventually, they all gave in, closing their eyes, and falling fast asleep.

* * *

The time was 12 noon. Many Toad Town citizens were outside Peach's Castle, eagerly awaiting Princess Peach to appear before them and give a grand speech. Trust E. Toad walked down the hall towards Peach's room to go fetch her.

"Princess?" asked Trust, "Princess Peach?"

Trust opened the door to her bedroom and instantly, he knew that without his backup plan, they were all screwed. Peach, Rosalina, and Daisy were all fast asleep on a large pink blanket spread out on the floor. Light snores came from each of them. The only one resting their head on a pillow was Rosalina, with the sleeping Luma next to her. Peach rested her head on Rosalina's bare breast, while Daisy rested her head on Rosalina's stomach.

Daisy's right hand was under Rosalina's kneecap, and her left hand was still holding the manga book. Peach had one of Rosalina's thighs in between her legs, squeezing them in her sleep. A board game had pieces scattered across the blanket, and an empty container of Pringles was lying next to them, evident by the small traces of crumbs by each of their lips. Trust looked around and saw what caused this.

The liquor. Almost 18 empty bottles of liquor. Only one had not been chugged down. They were each going to have bad hangovers when they woke up.

"Oh dear," said Trust, "Guys! Time for my backup plan!"

* * *

Everyone could see the silhouette of Princess Peach approaching the pedestal high above them, ready to give them the annual speech. Toadsworth, one of Mushroom Kingdom's most loyal servants, was next to her. Voices cried out joyfully.

"Whoopee!" "Finally!" "I thought she'd never show up!" "Does she seem…different at all?"

Princess Peach cleared her throat and began to speak, "My fellow citizens of Mushroom Kingdom, it is my privilege and great honor to be serving as the Princess. However, before I talk about my rule, I would like to mention that I am not the only one who makes Mushroom Kingdom a peaceful kingdom. The Mario Bros. make this a wonderful place, helping all of us in need. And all of you…"

And so, Princess Peach continued her speech, and when she concluded it, loud applause was heard all over the kingdom as Peach and Toadsworth walked back inside the castle.

"Well that went exceptionally well!" exclaimed Toadsworth.

"I'll say," said Princess Peach, "Alright, guys, we can come out!"

Toadsworth was shocked to see that what he thought was Princess Peach was actually a number of Toads in disguise. Some were holding up others, exerting much of their energy hopping to make it look like the princess was walking.

"My voice imitations of Princess Peach certainly have improved over the years," said Trust.

"That's the last time I'm volunteering for that!" cried a Toad.

* * *

**The End**

**Hope you enjoyed it, and please review :)**


End file.
